


Nothing but a painful death

by ThatScott



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Death, Emotions, Gen, Pain, Short, Short One Shot, Suffering, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScott/pseuds/ThatScott
Summary: After Amon attacked them, the Bin Brothers are forced to silently suffer until they die.





	Nothing but a painful death

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda short, but I really wanted to write something about the Bin Brothers because it felt so much like they were just there to die.  
> And because literally no one wrote anything about them. C'mon, they deserve better.
> 
> And I wanna excuse for any weird grammar, english is not my native language.

They could only watch, as their allies got slaughtered by the CCG, not able to do anything about it.  
They could just lie and suffer silently, while they were trying not do die.

Why did it have to come down to this?  
They were strong and got defeated in what felt like seconds.  
All the strength they had felt like it was all for nothing.  
And now they would just get left behind and be slowly forgotten by their own kind.

Did they overestimate themselves?

"I don't want to die," one of them brought out with such a silent voice, the other almost didn't hear it.

"Me neither."

It hurt so much. But what could they do about it?  
Nothing.  
It hurt almost more than the giant hole inside their body.

They lay there silent, only a few groans of agony could be heard from both of them.  
They tried their hardest not to die. 

Even worse than the pain, was the fact, that nobody would even come try to safe them.  
Aogiri-Tree was about who was the strongest and they did not even show a hint of strength in their last fight.  
So, why even bother try to safe the Bin Brothers? 

"At least..." one of them started and spit out a bit of blood, that was coming up his throat.  
"At least we can die together."

The other one agreed with him with only a slight nod of his head, not being able to speak anymore.

What did they do, to deserve such fate?

They just wanted a better world for ghouls, a better life.  
Not being forced to live in fear and darkness, always needing to hide.

And now it just feels like, they did all that for nothing. All their effort, all their strength, everything they put in this mindset, was for nothing but a painful death.


End file.
